Breaking Your Walls
by MikasaAckerman123
Summary: Annie Leonhardt has been sheltered ferociously all her life, which has conditioned her to be an incredulous and cynical girl. When she transfers to Rose High School, she immediately gains a reputation of being anti-social and violent. Will her lack of faith in humanity worsen? Or will her emotional walls be broken to reveal a more gentle and vulnerable side of her? High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ It's MikasaAckerman123. Anyway, please don't hate me, but this IS a high school AU for Attack on Titan. Hope you enjoy...**

.

.

.

_Tap-TAP._

She hears the sound of her own feet involuntarily moving through the empty hallways. As her feet carry her forward, she listens to each echo as she stares at the pearly white walls of the narrow hallways.

_Pitter-PATTER._

She hears her heart, ferociously pounding in her chest. She stuffs her cold, clammy hands into her coat's pockets. She has been told many times that being in a public high school is a game of survival of the fittest. It is her first time in the premises of a public school; she has been guarded all her life in the bubble of private education and has an extremely protective father who trained her to be not only physically fit, but mentally stable. She forces her cerulean eyes to look up and have a glimpse of her surroundings.

Metallic gray lockers line the walls, leaving enough room for a few inspirational posters. _Pitter-PATTER, pitter-PATTER. _Her heart still pulsates uncontrollably in her chest, despite the cold glare she is wearing. Black and white tile lines the floor that she treads on. Her fists clench, her long nails digging into her palms. _I will NEVER lose in this survival game!_

.

.

.

"Miss Leonhardt... Miss Annie Leonhardt?"

Someone wakes her up from her daydream. She forces her eyes up slowly. A tall woman with a slightly messy brown ponytail and glasses is there. She has a small smile. "Welcome to Rose High School! I will be your principal, Hanji Zoe. Now, what class are you in... Oh, that's right! Grade 10B. Here's a map... and a schedule... can you find your homeroom? It began a few minutes ago, and you don't want to miss your introduction, do you?" Annie _does_ want to miss her introduction. Nevertheless, she maintains her composure and nods. "Thank you." With the terse comment, she seizes the map and the schedule, turns around, and trudges to class.

After finding her classroom, she narrows her eyes and stares at the doorknob through her blond locks. She grips the metal knob with all her strength. She twists it to the right quickly, pushing it away from her. _I don't care if I'm short. I will not lose this game of survival... no matter what. _

Her feet carry her into the room. She sees desks, she sees a globe, she sees a map, she sees textbooks, she sees _people. _Right there, she feels as if a million pairs of eyes are staring at her. She does not let the eyes burn holes in her back. She is too strong for that.

_Click-click-click._

A woman in high heels walks towards her, smiling. Annie glances at the woman. She is fairly petite... but not as petite as Annie. This woman has orange hair and hazel eyes. "Are you Annie Leonhardt?" Annie nods, her composure still cold. The woman extends her hand towards Annie. "Hello! I'm your homeroom teacher, Ms. Petra Ral. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and take a seat after that?" Annie hates introductions. She goes to the middle of the class, narrowing her eyes and folding her arms intimidatingly across her chest. Tension builds up in the room as a deafening silence fills the air. Eventually, Annie tersely breaks it with her introduction. "Annie Leonhardt." She clenches her fists and walks down the classroom stiffly. She takes the only seat left, which is in the back left corner of the room, waiting for the bell to ring.

.

.

.

_RRRINNGGGG!_

Everyone starts filing out of the classroom as the bell rings. Annie grabs her backpack and walks out when everyone is gone, avoiding any interaction with Ms. Ral. She starts walking out of the hallway when she hears someone whisper, "Did you see the new girl? She's short, isn't she?" The blonde stops walking. She feels the anger pound in her head, but does not throw a fit. But her irritation is blatantly obvious from the irate look in her eyes and the way she purses her lips into a thin white line. A noisy, murmuring crowd gathers around them when they see her scary demeanor. She dangerously narrows her eyes and slowly looks at the idiot who dared to say that. It is a boy of medium height. He has dark brown hair and turquoise eyes with hints of silver in them. Next to him is a girl who was just about as tall as him and a slightly shorter boy. The girl has creamy peach skin, beautiful and shoulder-length black hair, and gray eyes. A red scarf adorns her neck. The boy has chin-length blond hair and bright blue eyes. He flinches a little when he sees Annie. "E-Eren, you... probably shouldn't have..." He looks up at Annie. "I'm sorry! Please forgive him." Ignoring the apologetic blond kid, Annie approaches this so-called Eren and clenches her teeth, snarling. He backs up defensively. "Whoa, whoa, Annie..." Without warning, she punches him in the jaw. He screams, falling backward. He falls to the floor as the black-haired girl and the blond boy yell in sync, "Eren!"

Annie walks away, aloof. She rolls her eyes at the murmuring, jostling crowd. "Idiot... I'm probably late for math on my first day." But by the time she walks into her math classroom, class has just _barely _started. She doesn't show her relief as she walks through the door.

.

.

.

_A few hours later..._

_RRRRINGGGG!_

Annie looks up from her paper apathetically. The history teacher, Mr. What's-His-Name, calls, "Class dismissed!" Annie throws a glance at her schedule. It's break time. She walks out of the door and through the hall, pulling an apple out of her backpack and shoving her teeth into it. Murmurs engulf the air. She pauses for a second to listen.

_"Did you see that transfer student?"_

_"Yeah, I heard she beat up Jaeger for calling her short!"_

_"God, that chick has a temper!" _

_"She's not stupid, though, she answered so many questions in math today, and it's only her first day..."_

_"You think? She's probably from a private school."_

Annie glares at the people who are trying to talk about to her. They immediately slink back in fear shut up. Annie sighs in exasperation as she walks outside, finishing her apple. She'd have to deal with these idiots for a couple more years to come. They talked about her as if she was from outer space. Just as she is about to throw away her apple core, she hears a familiar voice.

"Annie, wait!"

...Is that the jerk who called her short?

**Hey! Thanks so much for reading this! Please feel free to leave a review and follow the story. Also, would you all be kind enough to leave a review regarding whether Annie should end up with Eren or Armin? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your support! I found some time to update Chapter 2 today. Well, here goes... enjoy!**

_Last chapter:_

_"Annie, wait!"_

_Is that the jerk who called her short?_

.

.

.

Annie cusses under her breath and turns around without looking at the person. She keeps her eyes on the ground "Whad'dya want?" Whoever they are, they're panting for breath- and their voice does not sound like that idiot named Eren who called her short. She looks up at him or her. It's the blond kid who apologized to her for Eren's behavior not too long ago. He looks at her with his blue puppy dog eyes. "W-welcome to Rose High, Annie, f-first of all..." Annie has no time for this nonsense. "Whad'dya want? I don't have all day." His eyes widen from her hostile behavior. "I-I just wanted to apologize about what Eren called you. He has a few self-control problems. But he's a really loyal and nice guy, and I would know that, because we've bee friends since-"

"Quit your yammering. I'm busy." She rolls her eyes in disgust and walks away. He chases her. "But, Annie! Listen... just one more thing..."

"Make it quick."

He clears his throat as she quickly turns to listen. "I'm Armin Arlert. I'm in homeroom 10A."

"Why should I care?"

"Um... ah... I don't know, but... I was wondering, maybe, if..."

She narrows her sky blue eyes dangerously, the way she did before hitting Eren. Armin slinks back, intimidated. "Eren wants me to ask you if you wanted to maybe hang out with us and Mikasa- I mean, that other girl- at lunch, and maybe stop at a coffee shop after school?"

"Ha. Why should I waste my time on you people?"

"Because... Everyone needs friends, and-"

"Fine. Just this once, and just to shut you people up. Okay? No other reason."

Armin smiles in relief. "Good. Okay, thanks. See you at lunch, then!" He runs off as the bell rings. Annie stalks off to her next class, disgustedly wondering about what possessed her to give in to Armin's requests. She only did it for the sake of appeasement. She only did it to shut that dork up.

...Right?

.

.

.

As Annie stands in the long lunch line with a stony expression and folded arms, she ponders Armin's statement: _"Everyone needs friends!" _Ha. As if! Annie was fine on her own... She didn't need the reinforcement of others...

...Right?

.

.

.

Annie grabs her food, which consists of macaroni and cheese that smells like chemicals, a bag of chips, and a yellowish-green banana. _Disgusting. _She sits at the edge of a tiny table in the corner. All alone. Hoping that Armin or Eren or that other girl- Misaki, was it?- wouldn't find her. Unfortunately for her, she hears a familiar voice and sees a familiar face.

"Annie!"

Ugh. Eren? He found her? She looks up at the green-eyed brunet with her usual bored expression. "You again?"

He nods, panting. "Hi. I'm Eren Jaeger. You probably know me because of Armin. I'm sorry about what happened this morning, but I gotta say- That punch was AWESOME!" Her eyes narrow at the last comment. "Would you like me to do it again, Jaeger?" He draws back in fear and laughs nervously. "N-no... but didn't you promise to sit with us?"

Annie sighs in frustration. "But don't get me wrong. I didn't agree because I wanted to. I just did it to temporarily keep your mouths closed. Alright?" She picks up her disgusting "food" and follows Eren to a table where Armin and Misaki-what's-her-name were sitting. Eren eagerly sits down next to the raven-haired girl and gestures to Annie. Misaki-or-was-it-Misaka glares daggers at her. Annie sits next to Armin, who smiles at her. "I'm glad you came, Annie." Annie narrows her eyes, picks at her macaroni, and nods. Eren says, "Mikasa, why don't you and Annie introduce yourselves to each other? I have a feeling you'd get along." At the words "get along", both Annie and Mikasa snort in disgust, glaring at each other harder. The boys seem to notice the tension developing at the table, because they flinch nervously. Armin stutters, "U-um, l-lets have them socialize... after school!" Mikasa and Annie sit back down, looking away from each other in disgust. Later, its time for classes to begin again, so Annie stalks off to class.

.

.

.

After school, Annie goes to the Ms. Zoe's office to get a lock and key for her locker. After the ever-cheerful Ms. Zoe hands them to her, she runs to open up her locker, putting half her books away. There is barely anyone in the halls; they've all gone to study hall and clubs. And Mikasa's locker just _happens _to be a few lockers away from Annie's. They glare coldly at each other in hateful silence. After Mikasa zips up her indigo coat and slams her locker door shut, she breaks the silence. "Annie Leonhardt, it's nice to meet you."

"Is that so, Mikasa."

"Yes, but..." Mikasa walks up to Annie and looks down at the smaller girl, who is five feet and two inches tall. She grabs her by the collar of her polo shirt. Annie is infuriated. She hisses, "Get off me, or I'll tackle you the way I did Eren." Mikasa loosens her grip but clenches her teeth.

"I... will... never... let... you... have... Eren." Mikasa lets go of Annie's shirt fully. "If you _ever _lay a hand on Eren again, you _will _feel the burn." She stalks off, the wind tousling Mikasa's black hair and Annie's small blonde ponytail. Annie grunts from irritation and carries her backpack to study hall.

As she is about to set foot in study hall, she hears a piercing squeal.

"Help!"

_That voice... _Armin?

.

.

.

**Hey~ Hope you enjoyed! And yes, it's a cliffhanger. Sorry! Anyway, I'm still holding the AruAni vs. EreAni poll. You can put your favorite pairing in a review. Anyways, feel free to follow, favorite, and review! Thanks~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! The AruAni vs. EreAni poll is still going on, but so far, AruAni is in the lead just by a bit. Anyways, back the story... enjoy!**

_"Help!"_

_That voice... Armin?_

Annie slowly turns around expressionlessly. Four large, bulky, laughing guys are surrounded against a certain spot, and Annie can't see what is in that spot. The guys are huge and clad in mostly loose black clothes. Annie snorts in disgust, crosses her arms across her chest, and goes to see what the guys are doing. She glares and walks up to them, pushing past them to see what's so funny. They grunt as she pushes them. Sure enough, Armin is cowering against the walls, scrunched into a tiny ball. His forehead is bleeding a bit, and his arms are bruised. Annie deadpans, "What's up?" Armin's eyes widen. "Annie!" She narrows her eyes in disgust. "Are you serious, Arlert?" He tilts his head, confused. "So these idiots are beating you up, and you just sit there like a wimp... and let them?"

Armin lowers his eyes in shame. "I'm sorry. I can't fight back." The guys in black are enraged. "Arlert, give us your money," growls the biggest one of them. Their faces are concealed in black masks. Armin squeaks in fear. "I-I'm serious! Th-that was all I have!" Annie notices that the biggest of the guys is holding a five-dollar bill. She is even more disgusted now. "So these gorillas asked you for money, and you _gave _it to them?" Armin nods, looking like he could cry any second. "I- I don't wanna die!" One of the gorillas snaps, "Get outta the way, woman, or we'll beat ya up, too." Annie rolls her eyes. "I'd _love _to see you try."

The biggest gorilla glowers in rage and growls. "Did you just _dare _challenge the best footballers of Titan High School's football team?" Annie rolls her eyes. "Oh, Titan High, huh? The school with a reputation of being full of bulky idiots? You're _sooo_ intimidating. There's _no way_ a little girl like me could stand a chance against you, but I wouldn't mind fighting you all now."

"Well, you asked for it, lady."

Just then, a gorilla's fist comes towards her, grabbing her in a choke-hold and stuffing her neck against the wall. Armin yells, "Annie!" She glares at him. "Pfft. I'll be fine." She grabs the huge fist and pulls it up while pushing the forearm down. When she hears a snapping sound, she knows that she broke the guy's arm. He howls in pain, clutching his forearm. She laughs. "You're weaker than I thought." She delivers a kick just below his intestinal area, and that is enough to disable him temporarily. Screaming in pain, he falls backward and hits the floor, gasping while holding his stomach. The other three guys charge at her simultaneously, seething with rage. She parries two simultaneous blows to the head and redirects them, punching both guys in the nose and making them bleed. She sweep-kicks one in the shin and brings him down and elbows the other in the stomach, making him fall in pain. The biggest gorilla is still standing. Annie walks up to him in irritation and mutters, "Give... me... that... money. Or you'll feel the pain." He whimpers in fear as he complies, handing her the bill. He screams, "Sorry!" as he runs away clumsily.

Armin looks up at Annie in admiration, his hand pressed against his bleeding head. "That was amazing." She just glares and hands him the five-dollar bill. "Pfft. Seems like the world's made up of idiots these days. Go to the nurse, you're a mess." With that, she walks off to study hall like nothing happened, but what she absolutely refuses to admit is that _she enjoyed Armin's praise_.

.

.

.

As Annie is walking home from study hall, she is satisfied that she has finished all her homework. She notices that Eren and Mikasa are following her. Annie turns around and snaps, "Quit following me!" Mikasa glares dangerously, but Eren elbows her to hold her back. He says, "Our house happens to be in this neighborhood!" Annie is getting suspicious. "'Our'?" Eren's eyes widen. "Oh, that's right! Did I forget to tell you that she's my adopted sister?" Annie pauses for a minute before she throws a subtle glare at Mikasa, nods, and keeps walking home. She is enraged at Mikasa's annoyingness as she stuffs a piece of wintergreen gum into her mouth, chewing violently and walking with her fists clenched. She mentally vows, _I will prove my worth over Mikasa __for sure. I don't care if she's a good athlete and a scholar, but I can and will be better than her. You just wait..._

.

.

.

As Annie inserts the key into the doorknob of her house, she slams the door open and tosses her backpack onto a chair. "Dad? You home?" She looks around and finds a post-it note. It reads, "To Annie: I will be grocery shopping and visiting your aunt's house because of her broken leg. It will take at least two hours. Do not go outside, do not open doors to any strangers pr take calls from them, and stay safe. Love, Dad." Annie runs up the stairs to take a lukewarm shower, suddenly having a flashback about the incident with Armin and the bullies. As she quietly undresses and steps into the cold shower, she can't help but chuckle at the memory. _That idiot. How could he let himself get pushed around?_

.

.

.

After her shower, Annie puts on her pajamas, a loose lime green shirt and black sweats. She pulls her hair out of its tight bun and walks downstairs. Just then, she hears the door swing open to reveal a man with short blond hair and a close-cropped blond beard. "Hey, Annie," he greets, dropping all his grocery bags onto the kitchen counter. "How was your first day of Rose High?"

"It was amazing," Annie deadpans with blatant sarcasm that her father does not detect. "How was work? And how's Aunt?" He shrugs. "Work was fine... Aunt's leg's getting better, and she's really crabby these days." He chuckles and turns around to face her. "Do you want to spar?" A small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. "You're on."

.

.

.

Ten minutes later, Annie is sparring with her dad and blocking each of his attacks and delivering her own. This is one of her few hobbies. Twenty minutes later, Annie ties with her dad, who laughs heartily. "That was fun... let's go eat."

.

.

.

Annie sits in front of the kitchen table and slowly picks at what is left of her salad. Her dad was really aloof and serious all her life since her mother left the family. He had academically and physically trained and protected her. His cheer is rare and very out of character, she has to admit. What had made him so happy today? As if answering her thoughts, he says, "Annie, I'm getting promoted to boss at work!" Annie nods. "Is that so? Cool." All of a sudden, she doesn't feel good at all; not physically, but mentally. She shoves the remainder of her food into her mouth and swallows it rapidly. "Excuse me, I have a headache." She pushes her plate away and jogs upstairs.

She darts into her room, slamming the door and jumping onto her bed. She growls in rage, covering her head with her pillow. She forgot the vow she made that day: _Stay away from people._ She had allowed herself to do a kind deed to that Arlert kid. What was wrong with her? She dismisses the fact that she had acted kindly towards people that day and turns on her light to finish her studies.

_What happened today was just a coincidence,_ Annie convinces herself. _It's not like I wanted to be nice to anyone._

...Right?

**Thanks so much for reading! Honestly, I had no idea that this story would hit 29 reviews in 2 chapters. Anyway, secrets about Annie's past are going to be revealed in the next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
